1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device having an electrical switch unit and a new method of making the new control device as well as to a new electrical switch unit and a new method of making the new electrical switch unit.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a housing means that is divided into two chambers by a movable wall means that is responsive to a pressure differential created between the chambers, an electrical switch means carried by the housing means and having a movable actuator, and a lever pivotally carried by the housing means and having one end operatively interconnected to the wall means so as to be pivoted by the movement thereof, the lever being operatively interconnected to the actuator to operate the switch means between the different conditions thereof in relation to the pivoted position of the lever. For example, see the U.S. patent to Russell et al, No. 3,989,910.
Also see the U S. patent to Everett, No. 4,289,963 and the U.S. patent to Everett, No. 4,604,793 for similar control devices.